


Bucky at the Dentist

by Introvertatheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky has been having problems with his mouth for a while. It's getting to the point where he doesn't eat properly. So Steve makes the decision to bring him to the dentist. Oh no.





	Bucky at the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> This a side story from the Stucky with Sam story. I thought a little story with Bucky at the dentist would be cute.

Today was a day that everyone didn't want to come, but the event for the day had to happen. Today, Bucky was going to the dentist. The team knew it was going to be a struggle just getting him in the door. But it had to be done, his canines were very sharp, they kept cutting into his lip and tongue. Steve had been brushing his teeth, but every now and then Bucky had the tendency to just bite whatever hand was near his mouth. He bites Steve at least once during every teeth brushing time. If a hand was feeding him, he bit it too. Even Tony made a smart comment about biting the hand who feeds you. Bucky didn't know or care. Steve just dealt with the bites as they came. But now, Bruce has noticed he was more uncomfortable with chewing foods and knew it was because his mouth was become painful, so a dentist appointment was made.

Steve recruited the help of Natasha and Sam since Bucky was more comfortable around them. As strong as Steve was, dealing with Bucky in a 2 year old mindset wore him out. He usually regressed when he knew something stressful was coming, it was calming for him; but problematic for dealing with him lashing out.

"Alright shoes are on, jogger are fasten, Bucky did you need to use the bathroom before we go?" Asked Steve. He took out Bucky's paci from his mouth and hid it.

"No,"

"Can you try anyway?" Pleaded Steve. Bucky pointed the strings on his joggers, Steve untied them and he made his way to the bathroom as Nat and Sam arrived on the floor.

"Is he hiding again?" Asked Sam.

"I asked him to use the bathroom just to be sure. I should probably pack a pull up and extra joggers just in case." Sam and Nat agreed. Once he packed, Bucky came out with his hands wet.

"Done Steve, nothing came out but I wash hands," 

"Okay dry them on this towel and we'll get going," Bucky dried his hands on a dish towel that needed to be washed anyway. He was about to step out of the door, when he turned around.

"Bucky what are you doing?"

"Blankie come, keep safe." If that made him happy, Steve wouldn't complain. They went down to first level, they got in Sam's car. Bucky had to be strapped with a harness in the car, because he couldn't sit still for more than two minutes. Nat sat in the front passenger and Steve sat in the back with Bucky. 

It wasn't a long drive to the dentist office and it was for the better good. Bucky was developing a habit of poking people's neck through the head rest. Steve had to pin his flesh arm down to which got Bucky aggravated. Once they got in the office, the sound of drilling had Bucky shaking in the door.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" Asked the man at the front desk.

"Yes, Bucky Barnes," said Nat. The man looked over her shoulder and saw the fearful man.

"Okay we have a quiet backroom set up for him. Is he good to go?" 

"You're going to need us there," 

"Okay this way please." The man lead them to a white room that was away from the other noises; Bucky eyes immediately went to the chair.

"No, no like," he said stepping away. This was the first fight. He wasn't going to sit down on something that summoned bad memories.

"Bucky, honey, they're not going to harm you, you can sit down here. If I sit with you, will you sit?" Said Nat. Bucky sat on the chair, but still very nervous about it. Everyone clapped for him, one small step in a good direction. Nat stroked his cheek while he shook some more. He started to relax when there was a knock. 

"Alright, Bucky Barnes, right? I am Dr. Young. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, Bucky immediately went for a bite. 

"Bucky, no" Steve reprimanded.

"He's fine. I have taken a few bites from kids and war vets. Now he is very funny about his mouth, is that right?" She asked.

"Correct." Said Steve

"And what seems to be bothering him?" She asked.

"His canines are very sharp. When he eats, he cuts threw his lip and tongue."

"Ah, that would be a problem. I would need a look in his mouth, is he?"

"That's a fight," said Sam.

"Let's see about a peaceful approach. Hey Bucky, look I promise I will not do anything you are uncomfortable with, if I do something that scares you, you can tell me to stop. I will listen. Sound good?" A tiny nod was given.

"Okay can I get you to smile? I just want to look at your teeth for a second." Bucky was hesitating, so Steve stepped in.

"Remember how you smile when we brush your teeth? Can you do that for her?" Bucky, slowly, opened his mouth. Dr. Young took a quick look around then nodded.

"Thank you that was so good. Now, um, those are sharper than normal canines and I can see the cuts. What I can do is file it down, but it's going to make noise and it's most likely going to scare him."

"We can hold him down. This has to get done he's not eating properly." Said Steve. Dr. Young nodded and left the room. Steve put Bucky on his lap in hopes he would settle down enough to be handled. The dentist came back with a couple of tools. Steve could feel Bucky start to tense up.

"Okay look it won't hurt. See. I'll put this on your teeth and it's just going to shave it down a little." She explained

"No take," Bucky covered his mouth.

"I'm not going to take your teeth, just shave it down. Oh, I just got an idea, be back." She left again. Bucky poked the filer to see if it would hurt him. It didn't but he still wasn't convinced to let in his mouth. The doctor came back with a puppet with a giant mouth. It creeped Steve out more than anything.

"This always works on skittish kids. So this is Smiley and he is here to help you, can you say hi, Bucky?" Bucky just stared at the purple puppet. He clutched onto Steve more. Bucky started to get more tired and agitated, this puppet thing and filer thing was staring him down and Steve wasn't letting him leave.

"Scary," said Bucky. Dr. Young sighed and the puppet away. Easy way was no good, time for a little force.

"Alright, can you hold him?" Sam and Nat held his arms with Steve got his mouth open. Bucky didn't understand what was happening, but it was feeling like hydra all over again. Bucky screamed and tried everything to get away from all the torture. Dr. Young apologize the entire time, though she managed to shave down the sharp points.

"Alright, we're done. Does look it better?" She asked.

"So much better. Thank you. Bucky, babe, it's over. You did so well." Bucky clutched onto Steve like a lifeline. 

"Steve," Sam pointed downwards. Steve looked at Bucky and noticed he was wet. Good thing, he packed a spare.

"How about we change you and go get some cookies?" Bucky nodded against him, he made grabby hands at his forgotten blanket. Steve gave him his blanket and carried him a bathroom.

Bucky relaxed a little, but the continued sound of drilling was scaring him. Steve changed him into the pull-up and fresh joggers. Dr. Young said bye to him, Bucky probably added her to the neutral on friends and enemies list. Steve carried him to the car. Sam and Nat tried to make him feel better by telling him their first time at the dentist; Bucky rather just snuggle with Steve.

Once they got to the compound, Steve made cookies for Bucky. Bucky was worn-out from today, but also confused. Did he do something bad to be subjected to such torture? He had been a good boy during the week, he had even helped Tony in his lab.

"What's wrong, Bucky bear? Don't you want your cookies?"

"Was I bad this week?"

"No, well you did bite a lot this week, but no you've been good. Why did you ask?"

"Did we go to the bad place because I bite?"

"Oh Bucky no. You had to go to the dentist because your teeth were causing you pain. I would never bring you there because you were bad. I don't like that you think I would do that."

"Lady help mouth?"

"Yeah, you're not biting your tongue or lip anymore right?" Bucky nodded. 

"Feel better,"

"I bet it does. So if we go again, can you corporate without biting?"

"Maybe," it was something, but he wasn't guaranteeing that he wasn't going to. Bucky took a bite out of his cookie. He relaxed more that he knew he wasn't in trouble. Nat also talked to him about what dentist recommended for him. She said daily brushing was good, but he needed a stronger toothpaste. Baby toothpaste wasn't strong enough for his teeth anymore. So he needed toddler or adult toothpaste. Steve sighed Bucky wasn't going to be giving up Elmo toothpaste just like that.

Bucky held up a cookie in front of his face. It was his last cookie, usually Bucky was very greedy about his sweets. But he was sharing.

"Baby, that's your cookie. You don't need to share."

"You get piece," he broke the cookie in half. Steve would question him, but he was enjoying this too much.

"Thank you, Buck." Steve ate his cookie. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling watching Looney Tunes or Tom and Jerry. Bucky feel asleep before the next episode. Steve stroked his hair, he hoped Bucky wouldn't be to traumatized from the dentist. But all seemed well, so he slept well knowing that Bucky probably wasn't going to have a nightmare tonight.


End file.
